The Royal Chronicles: Eastern Princess
by Bookrowm16
Summary: It has been 2 years since Rosaline has been in the West. The last time she had been there her dream of becoming a writer seemed like the sky in a picture and happiness wasn't even in the picture. Love is the last thing Rosaline wants but what happens when love comes to find you?
1. Chapter 1 Rosaline

It was a beautiful sunny day. A rare occurrence in Amoris City, the normally dull gray clouds looming over the city had cleared away to reveal a clear blue sky and gleaming, silver, blue, white, red and green skyscrapers. On the street, the street vendors were already positioning themselves, frying or boiling whatever thing they had to offer to the late wakers, the runners or those who simply didn't bother to put up with breakfast. Luckily, Rose wasn't one of those people. She was a late waker and a heavy sleeper herself but years of self-discipline and nasty experiences had trained her to wake up early in the morning. In her opinion she always waked looking like a zombie from The Walking Dead.

She looked up at the sky and squinted a little. Even though she looked like a normal girl she sure as hell wasn't. She was no actress or supernatural being or seductress but she had her rough past and she didn't like to share it. Even now she had hard time talking about it.

_Even though, it's not a big deal._ She reminded to herself. True, her past wasn't particularly nice but it wasn't as if she had been raped. There had been a close call but that was another story. She hadn't lived in a war loaded country even though she had lived in a country near one. She'd just been…restricted. That was all and now, she had a new life and she was going to keep her past carefully concealed. No one was going to know the truth about her. No one and she would make sure of it.

She hated to admit it. But she didn't want her past make her look naïve, or weak or innocent. She wanted to look like a strong, enigmatic and defiant character she had always read in books and idolized. She wouldn't admit anything about herself and would take an advice she had read in one of the many books she had read "The Art of Seduction".

It said that if you shine the spotlight on the other person they would fall in love with you because you would seem interested but Rosie found it another use. If she shone the spotlight on someone else she wouldn't have to talk about herself at all.

This and many more tricks she had learned from "The Art of Seduction" and it was a very good and resourceful book she didn't really like it. She didn't consider herself as a seductress or a very good planner, besides, she was a romantic. Though, she would never, ever, admit it, she loved the idea of falling in love with a person just like a book.

She hated herself for such things.

The truth was that reality was the one place that she didn't like to stay, she was a dreamer and envisioner not a person that thought things logically. She would much rather spend a day sitting in a lovely background and writing stories or dozing, making up her own fantasies in her head than staying awake at all. But bitter experiences had taught her to keep her head cool and leveled. She had learned form a short age that she couldn't go around saying random things or goofing around as much as she liked, after all she didn't have the type of life that would allow her to be that way.

She had mastered things that other people hadn't mastered when she was 16. She knew how to say the things people wanted to hear, she knew how to break a persons defenses and she knew how to play the innocent and selfless girl. She had promised herself when she learned these things that she would never use them. No matter what excuse she had. She would be herself, though she didn't really know herself for a long time, in her teenage years she discovered herself, much to her dismay. She was sweet, innocent, dreamy, loud, naïve, daring , defiant and shockingly outspoken. In the end she had betrayed her own promise and used all the tricks she learned.

All her teachers told her she was a bright young girl. But she never really thought of herself as a very intelligent person. _True, I am bookish._ Her first friends were books, in fact. _but I'm more of a hardworker,_ was the response she gave to anyone who complimented her on her brains.

_In short, I'm a contradiction_. She thought to herself humorously just as she smacked into someone and fell back ungracefully, the things she was carrying in her hands spilling down on the floor and Rose landing on her bum painfully.

"I'm sorry." said a soft voice.

"It's alright." She said ignoring the hand that was offering her to get up and looked up at the person and almost gaped in shock the sight in front of her. It was a boy out of fairy tale book. Mismatched, round, heterochromatic eyes colored yellow and sea green. Silver hair with bangs a strand sticking out the rest, being longer reaching below his chin. His hair with black highlights at the end. Willowy and broad shoulders.

He was really hot.

Rosie was freaking out on the inside. Of course, she had seen her fair share of hot guys but she had learned to not look too much at them. Because for one, they brought trouble and because people would always, always tease her for "drooling" for she had a piercing gaze.

So what, if she liked to observe boys? She wanted to see what couldn't be seen at simple sight. People had this stupid belief that she was in love with any boy that she stared. She had learned that she had to pretend she hated men because there was always this chance that her parents would find someone "ideal" and marry her off or engage her to some boy with whom she didn't have no interest whatsoever. And though, she was no longer in her country, the habits of years were not easily un-learned. Her eyes hardened though, she smiled her most dazzling smile. The effect was staring into a ice queen.

"Though, I dropped my things, please excuse me." she said in her odd, deep voice. She took the thermal cup that had fallen out of her hands and had to resist the urge to strangle the boy. The idiot had broken her cup. _The_ cup that her best friend had given her when she was 16! She swallowed a lump in her throat and turned to pick up her other things, the notebook that she had been carrying with her ideas and a large biology book that she had the intention to use, despite it being old and out of date. Just as she turned to take the biology book she saw much to her surprise that young man had picked it for her so she got up- ignoring his hand again- and he handed her the book.

"Thank you." she said quietly looking up directly into the boy's eyes. "and I'm sorry for running into you." The boy whose expression had been calm did something that surprised her, he smiled.

"No, I'm sorry. My head was in the clouds."

"It's okay." She said and after a moment of awkward silence she cleared her throat. "I should get going, goodbye." She politely inclined her head and walked past the boy down the street, happy to get away from him because she knew she was blushing and normally when she blushed, her cheeks were tomato red. Anyone with eyes could easily see when she was nervous. Hot guys had that effect on her, come to think of it anything new had that effect on her.

The good thing was that she kept her walk smooth, breathing in an out her nose clutching her notebook and her thermal cup -now broken thanks to the idiot boy- to her chest. She tried to glide and lose herself in the crowd, trying to resist the temptation of looking over her shoulder to get a glimpse of the boy. She was finally free, so why not eye men all she wanted?

In the end she didn't turn around because sure, he was a hot guy but that was it. She couldn't really do the same stupid thing again of falling in love at first sight just because a boy was hot. She scolded herself for judging so quickly based upon looks.

_Though a study has proven that people make a judgment of people the first four seconds they meet them_. A little voice in her head told her. She sighed exasperatedly her brain had always loved to argue with her. She quickened her pace. She didn't notice that she was walking past a café shop, where her dormates were waiting for her to come. Just as she was about to pass, the door was thrown back in the most theatrical manner and two young boys not older than 19 came out. Both dressed very well and both looking disheveled because they had been snogging while she had been crazily searching for her biology book. Rose wasn't going notice, since in things like this she had no experience whatsoever.

"Ro-o-se!" said a melodical voice. She turned. A skinny boy with gorgeous dark yellow colored eyes, silky black hair over grown so that it reached his shoulders but so well groomed that it looked naturally flat and messy. Skinny black pants, white shirt with intricate silver and black lines decorating it, black messenger bag slung over his shoulder. The overall attire made him look slightly emo.

The other boy was dressed in a completely different manner. He was also skinny but he had electric blue hair (dyed of course), violet eyes (she wasn't sure if they were contacts), and bright orange sweater, sapphire blue shirt, green torn jeans with patches and brown shoes. Surprisingly, he looked very well.

"Hi." Her voice came out a little constricted.

"What's wrong Rosie?" asked Alexy furrowing his eyebrows. "You're all red."

"Am I?" she asked fanning her face a couple of times. _Fuck it!_ She thought.

"Oh, I know what's wrong." Chimed Leo his eyes wandered over to Alexy who met his gaze. Both smiled at the same time.

"and what may that be?" asked Rosie regaining her composure.

"You saw a hot guy on the street!"

"NO!" she said a little more brusquely than she intended to. Alexy and Leo gave her Cheshire smiles, knowing that they had hit on the spot.

"Really?" said Leo tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Then what happened?"

"I ran into a guy and my things fell and . ." she said in a dead serious voice, showing them the long crack that now decorated her Starbucks cup. Alexy and Leo exchanged looks, they both knew that cup was very important for her. Last week when Alexy almost dropped it Rosie had screeched so loud that he almost kneeled and prayed for her forgiveness but after a few breaths she had managed to calm down.

"And that's why you took so long?" said Leo nonchalantly.

"How many ambulances were required to dig the body?" asked Alexy.

"No. I didn't do anything." She said with a wistful look in the eye, she really wanted to kill the boy but more than anything she wanted to cry that cup was really something special for her. Both boys' eyes widened.

"Why not?!" demanded Alexy.

"Because it was an accident." She said difficultly, tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Then why did you scream so loud when we almost dropped it?" asked Leo annoyed. Rosie raised an eyebrow.

"Because you two were using my cup to play rugby in the house. That was not accidental, that was deliberate." She pointed out crossing her arms over her chest. Alexy blushed faintly and Leo looked down. Rosie sighed.

"It's okay" she said her voice barely a whisper. _Resist the urge to cry_. She kept telling herself but it didn't work the lump in her throat didn't go away no matter how much she swallowed. She cleared her throat and gave the boys a half-hearted smile. "I know you were just playing." Alexy narrowed his eyes while Leo looked at her doubtfully. They both knew how to read her well. _Stupid emotion sensing gay abilities._ She thought to herself.

"So…let's get going?" she asked jerking her chin towards the street. Leo shrugged and the three of them started walking down the streets.

"Erm, Rosie?" said Alexy after a moment of hesitation.

"Mmmmm?" she asked tilting her head towards him.

"Well…your ring." His eyes going down to her right hand. She stopped looking at her hand in shock.

_No, no, no, no. _

"Rosie?" asked Leo weakly. But Rosie didn't listen she started shaking, her eyes welling up with tears.

_Here it comes._ thought Alexy. _This is precisely why I prefer men._

She screamed which shocked passerby's. Her scream was horrible, it was that of a dying animal. It was heard at least by the half of the city.

**So…hi there! This is the first time I am writing fanfiction for my candy love so if you have any comments, reviews or critics (hopefully constructive) are most welcome and appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2 Lysander

Chapter 2: Lysander

Lysander was walking down calmly when he heard a scream in the distance which brought him to halt. He peered over his shoulder but nothing, there was only people walking here and there on the street.

Part of him was still dazed. He had run into a girl making her fall down. Normally, a girl would scream her head off at him for making her fall down or gape at him, blush, stutter and ask for his phone number. He preferred the former, he didn't like people staring at him, it made him feel self-conscious. But this girl was different, she had ignored his hand, looked at him for a moment her eyes looking at him carefully, like one would examine an art piece and then her eyes became cold, she apologized and looked away from him picking up her things.

He felt embarrassed, so he bent to pick up her book and his notebook that had fallen down. When she saw him with her book her eyes widened slightly, surprised though he couldn't know why. He offered her his hand to help her stand but she ignored him yet again and stood up for herself. She took the book and looked directly into his eyes.

"Thank you." She said quietly. He finally noticed her eyes. Almond shaped eyes, with long, long eyelashes that concealed a pair of brown eyes. One was a slightly lighter than the other. However, he wasn't sure if it was something natural or just an effect of the light falling into her face. Her both eyes had a ring of black around the edge of her iris. He felt a smile creeping into his face, she had lovely eyes. "And I'm sorry for running into you." She added quietly.

"No, I'm sorry. My head was in the clouds." He said, her eyes didn't change they were cold or trying to be. There was kindness hidden in her eyes.

"It's okay." After a moment of silence she cleared her throat. "I should get going, goodbye." She inclined her head which surprised him no girl he knew did something like that. She walked past him and he got glimpse of her face, she was frowning with anger and there was faint blush across her cheeks. Whatever she was feeling, it didn't show in her body language, her walk was calm but hurried. He couldn't help but stare, something about her was… unnerving. He didn't know what or why.

When her body disappeared in the crowd of people, he turned around walking back home. He lived among the older buildings with his older brother Leigh. His parents preferred quiet areas so they lived in a farm outside the city. Lysander and Leigh didn't like it, he didn't like it very much but he did like the rabbits. His mother had loved them and she had many which they sold as pets.

Although they went to school and high school in the city, it was way too far and Leigh's dream was to become a fashion designer. So, when he became 18 he dropped out of high school and opened a shop at the Sweet Mall in the center of the city, despite the protests of their parents. Lysander didn't really like living in the countryside so he too went to live with Leigh when he was 16.

He loved the freedom that came with living alone but whenever both brothers felt homesick, they both hopped on their car and drove home where their mum would make them crepes. He would never admit it but he secretly hoped that one day he would meet a girl that made crepes better than his mother's. Come to think of it, if she cooked well then he would just marry her immediately. He was tired of Leigh's and his own poor cooking.

He shook his head. It was sexist to think like that women were more than house wives he reminded himself. His mother had taught both brothers since they were little that perhaps women looked delicate but they were more dangerous than men. He had taken those particular words at heart partly because it had proven to be true but also because he had seen his mother bringing down a brick wall with her bare hands when a pair of guys had tried to kidnap both brothers when they were little.

He shuddered. It still gave him chills to remember the traumatic experience. The furious expression of his mother, the snickers of the criminals when they had seen his mother and then the blank expression of both of them when she knocked them unconscious.

He still remembered the other one, the one that had creeped behind his mother's back and that he had tried to warn her. He still remembered the guy swinging a bat over her head and the sickening crack as it has broken on her back. Her mother's expression hadn't changed. In fact, she hadn't even moved. She had turned around calmly and much too Lysander's horror and relief she had beaten the guy bloody.

It had scared him beyond his wits, seeing the blood on her mother's knuckles and Leigh hadn't had it better. As soon as his mother released him from his ropes he had gone to barf to the nearest trash can. His mother had looked at him, when he saw tears welling in the corner of her eyes he wanted to hug her, to say something, anything to soothe her but he couldn't move. He was way too scared. When their eyes had met a silent understanding passed between them and she untied his ropes being careful of not touching him and had gone outside, telling them she would wait for them outside.

Later they had discovered that their mother had once been a gangster and those guys were a pair of guys she had beaten and wanted revenge from her, so they both kidnapped them. It took them a week for both sons and husband to coax Amelia out of her room. She was so sure they were disgusted by herself that she had locked herself in her room.

The good thing, their father also learned martial arts over the years so he was able to bring their mother out by knocking off the door. And after a lot talking and crying her sons had hugged her, and told them about her past as a criminal.

Something, that had shocked them both siblings because their mother was so…different from what she described. Her mother had told them that their father had changed her, that love was the most powerful force in the world. Ever since, Lysander had always fantasized having a love like that. He really wanted to look at someone the way his parents looked at each other, eyes full of love.

He stopped short, he had finally reached his building. It was a high skyscraper with a white walls, square windows, little balconies where different decorations that the residents of each apartment kept trying to personalize their spaces and finally the doors that led into the building, glass but not see trough, overall it was an old building but well kept.

He opened the door and greeted the janitor. he went to the elevator and pressed the number 10, the floor in which he lived and entered the little apartment where Rosalya was sitting in Leigh's lap both of them sitting on the couch talking animatedly. When they saw the door open their gazes snapped to him.

"Lys-baby!" said Rosalya clapping her hands together delightedly.

"Hi Rosa."

"Did you find it?" asked Leigh resting his chin on her Rosalya's shoulder.

"Yes, it was just where you told me." he said flipping the notebook in front of him. His brother breathed out in relief, just as something slipped from the notebook and fell to the floor with a clink. Lysander kneeled to pick it whatever had fallen out of my notebook and frowned, it was a simple copper ring. Looking at it closely he realized the ring was designed o look like a feather.

"Lys, what is that thing?" asked his brother. Lysander didn't reply. _It couldn't be…_ he thought and then realization dawned upon him. He had picked up the wrong notebook. Normally he wasn't a very curious person but seeing that he needed information to contact the girl, the real owner of the notebook he flipped open the notebook. Inside the first page had been scribbled by the owner. Rosaline Walker, the owners' name was written in a careful, cursive handwriting, he looked for any contact information but there was none. Lysander groaned, something that wasn't really in his nature. Rosalya and Leigh exchanged looks, something odd must have had happened.

"Lys-baby what happened?" asked Rosalya in her loud voice. Lysander tore his gaze away from the notebook.

"Earlier I ran into a girl and we her things fell down, she must have had a notebook like mine because I took hers by accident."

"Is there any…"began Leigh but Lysander shook his head.

"No, just the name."

"We can search her name?"

"There are many girls called Rosaline Walker, I think we would have a hard time finding her."

"Is that her name?"

"Yes." Rosalya narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know why it rings a bell."

"Probably because there are many girls with that name?" said Leigh smiling lovingly at Rosalya, while she crossed her arms and huffed. Leigh laughed and placed a peck on her cheek. Lysander smiled wistfully; he knew how much those two loved each other and he was honestly jealous that those two shared a love like that.

"Well, I don't know about you two but I need to get going to university and I think you too Rosalya have to come." She snapped her head towards the silver haired boy and gave him the evil eye.

"There is an hour left for school." She pointed out.

"And I'd like to arrive 30 minutes before to talk with my friends again."

"You talk like you haven't seen them in all summer."

"It's been two weeks." He said sadly. All his friends –including himself- had to get ready for the new phase that they all had start, university. All of them needed those two weeks, to buy the books, the clothes (yes not only women), the food, the electronic devices, condoms even decorations. That and all of them had had seminaries about their courses stuff like that. Add to that the search for jobs, none of them were able to see each other. Rosalya smiled, she knew that even though Lysander wasn't very expressive he was quite an emotional fella.

"Okay Lys-baby let's go and see your friends again."

"you make it sound as if they were not your friends." Rosalya rolled her eyes.

"our friends are not the same people Lysander Ainsworth." She rarely called him by his full name and when she did it was to emphasize a point or talk about something deadly serious.

"Rosa, you should listen to Lys, you can't be irresponsible this year." Said Leigh looking at her meaningfully. Rosalya had also wanted to become a designer but she had spent most of her last year of high school helping Leigh with his shop and learning things- that were indeed useful- but had affected her grades deeply, she almost didn't make into the prestigious university but thanks to her talent she finally managed to get in. Lysander on the other hand managed to get in, with excellent results but his inability to decide between two careers made him choose both of them, tightening his schedule, leaving no time for part time jobs. Lysander didn't mind but his parents, Leigh, Rosalya, Nathaniel and surprisingly Castiel had told him that it wasn't a good idea, that he shouldn't strain himself.

Rosalya sighed exasperatedly and leaned to kiss her boyfriend softly. She drew back and both she and Lysander went down in silence, not an uncomfortable one, it was understanding silence. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts, something that wasn't surprising from Lysander but it was something weird in Rosalya, she liked to talk. A lot.

"are you nervous?" he asked gently. Rosalya looked up at him and he was able to see through her with ease, she was scared.

"Rosa, you made it this far didn't you?"

"I only made to the beginning."

"Well, you can hardly start at the end of something, can you?" he said smiling.

"Lysander, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Lysander was taken aback, surely Rosalya couldn't mean…

"I mean as a brother." She said rolling her eyes at his doe eyed gaze, Lysander calmed, down. Good, because he really loved Leigh and as much as he liked Rosalya, he was already over her.

"Really, lys-baby I am completely in love with your brother, he really is something."

"I'd rather not like the details." Rosalya's eyes widened.

"did you just joke lys-baby?" she asked teasingly punching his arm. He smiled, true at one point he liked Rosalya but seeing her with Leigh and seeing them both together made them very happy. There was a ting! as the elevator's doors opened and Rosalya dashed out much to Lysander's surprise.

"Shot-gun I drive!" she said in her eager, rosalya-ish manner.

"That's okay with me." He said politely but goodness, he was slapping his face on the inside, let Rosalya drive? It was like letting Castiel and Nathaniel start singing. Awful. He noticed that he was still carrying the notebook of the girl.

Lysander had always been a curious person, but he knew that it wasn't correct to pry into someone else's things. And he had years of practice at not prying into other's business but even so, he needed his notebook and if he only searched for information to contact the girl, surely she wouldn't mind, would she? He shook his head and started walking, his hand clutching the feather ring. In his left hand. He hurried to the garage of the apartment complex to his old car where Rosalya was sitting in the driver's seat tapping her white freshly manicured nails impatiently against the wheel.

"Oh, hurry up!" he smiled at her impatience, glad that she was finally letting go of the nervousness and hurried his pace. As he was tucking his seat belt and muttering a good luck prayer, so that they wouldn't crash.

"Are you're going to read that notebook Lys-baby?" she asked really casually.

"I need to contact the owner and return her this." He said holding out the feather ring.

"it's an old battered, ring. And that's a cheap notebook." She pointed out.

"Still, it could be important."

"then why are you hesitating so much in looking at her notebook?"

"it is something private, it's not mine."

"Lys-baby, I'm pretty sure the girl won't mind, as long as you return it to her and as long as you tell her it was to search contact information." She said happily but when she saw Lysander's anxious face in the rearview mirror she talked in a light manner. "and if she does mind use your looks to make her not mind."

Lysander debated with himself a little while and finally decided that if he were to find this girl, and not give the notebook to the wrong person, he might as well know her a little, no? At least, this way he would be able to tell if the person claiming to be the owner was the owner.

He paused flipped open the notebook and looked at the writing, it was very odd indeed. The style of writing changed drastically, it was careful cursive on some pages, messy on others as if done in a hurry but it was beautiful nonetheless. There were assortment of dialogues, letters, quotes, poems, outlines, summaries even letters. Everything was disorganized but lovely. There were also doodles and dribbles occasionally in the edges of some pages. None of them were obscene something that surprised Lysander.

"Lys-baby?" he looked up at the mention of his name and was surprised they were already in the parking lot of the college. Did time fly so fast?

"I'm sorry, it's just, I didn't…" she looked at him oddly.

"You were lost in whatever you were reading Lys-baby, I've never seen you this distracted."

"What do you mean?"

"It's strange you have been reading that notebook and you have made little expressions and I have only seen you make those whenever you read something good."

"Your point?" she smiled mysteriously.

"When I have it complete I shall tell you." they both got out and Lysander shook his head, the notebook had kept him distracted too long.

He looked at the building in front of him. It's architecture differed from place to place. The north wing for example, was quite modern with blue windows, steel decorations and white walls. The south wing was a mixture of Victorian and gothic. With high pointy roofs reaching to the sky and huge windows painted white. Some with illustrations, others without but every corner of that place screamed grandeur.

Roslaya was already at the gates hugging Iris, Melody, Bianca and Violette. Nathaniel and Castiel were at the door. Castiel leaning against the door real casual while Nathaniel was standing with poise arms crossed talking with the red-haired boy. Lysander looked down at the notebook. He had been reading a very sad story that talked about a caged girl with no one by her side. It had made him feel so lucky to have friends. He hadn't finished it completely but he was already predicting that it was going to end in tragedy. It didn't lift his spirits, he really wanted to read but he also missed his friends so the notebook would have to wait.

He sighed and walked to his friends who were already waving at him. It was going to be a long day.

**Sooo, um, I wanted to explain something about an aspect of my writing. I will make it in third person but in each chapter the focus will be one character's perspective but that will not mean that you're not going to see the perspective of another character. For example a chapter can be focused on Alexy but there will be perspective of other characters like Rosaline or Leo (both of them are my creation) or Violette, Kim or Rosalya.**

**That's all. :P**


	3. Chapter 3 Lysander

Chapter 3: Lysander

The rest of the morning passed like a blur, announcements, introductions, classes everything was like time lapse video to Lysander. He kept the notebook beside him, sneaking it a lot of times, something about it made him irresistibly drawn to it, like if he was a moth flying to the light.

Everything was pretty normal, until it was lunch time. He walked to the fountain where he'd agreed to meet up with his friends. But he also wanted to finish reading a particular story the writer of the notebook had written. He had been about to discover if the ending was going to be tragic but the bell had rang and he didn't like to admit it but he hadn't eaten breakfast that particular morning.

When he arrived to the fountain, two girls were surrounding a figure whose shoulders were tensed. Rosalya, was one of the girls surrounding the figure. Her eyes went to him as he came forward.

"Lys-baby! Perfect timing, too! Look, here is the new transfer student." The figure turned around and Lysander was taken aback. She was wearing a simple, loose long sleeved button up shirt, long black skirt and a pair of black boots. Medium length dark brown hair kept in a French braid and brown eyes. A pair of almond shaped eyes that he knew.

"Pleased to…" the girl began saying but when she saw him her eyes narrowed. "You." She said like on would say to someone one didn't like and didn't feel pleased to meet.

"Do you know lysander?" asked Melody. The girl didn't turn around. Her eyes were on Lysander and he was afraid for a moment that she was planning her next move to kill him. He had seen Rosalya and his mother, Amelia wearing the same look in their eyes when they were angry or PMSing.

"We've met." She said shortly.

"Is that so?" said Rosalya cheerily, clearly not sensing the mood.

"Yes." said the girl still not turning around. "I happened to run into this young man, this morning and I dropped my notebook and my ring." She said slowly and calmly but it was force calm. "Do you have it, by any chance?" Lysander didn't say anything, he still couldn't get over the shock of seeing her a second time.

"Do you? Mr…."

"Lysander. Lysander Ainsworth." chimed in Rosalya.

"Mr. Ainsworth do you have my notebook?" he was still stupefied she was talking so formally. Castiel was smirking and Nathaniel had his eyebrows raised. Lysander was pretty sure that Castiel must have been thinking that this girl was a bit like him. He felt compelled to say that that wasn't the case. Lysander liked to think that he was a pretty calm person, he didn't care what the rest of the world thought (except his loved ones) and he certainly didn't fall easily in love.

Or so he thought.

He was pretty sure his voice was going to be a little bit strained the way when someone made him nervous but to his surprise his voice was calm.

"Yes, I have with me." He said reaching out the notebook he had carried all day. She reached her arm and flexed her fingers for a second but then paused and frowned pressing her lips together before ducking her head and his eyes followed her hand that went into a black, leather, messenger bag. She took out a notebook, _his _notebook and presented it to him.

"I believe this belongs to you."

"It must have gotten mixed when we crashed."

"Indeed. Um, I might have written on your notebook." he was surprised. "I didn't know it was not mine so I'm sorry, I would have taken away the page but it had something written on the back. I read the back of the page but I didn't read anything else. I'm sorry if I saw something private."

"That is okay. I…er…read your notebook." She looked at him with eyebrows raised. "to see of you had scribbled information somewhere so that I could give it back to you." He said hastily.

"Really?" I'm surprised you can, most of what is written there is way too disorganized. It looks like gibberish. Not even I can read it."

"Not at all. It was quite interesting." She looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I see." She said quietly. "Thank you for taking care of it." She took the notebook from him lightly while he took his from her anxiously. He had been working on the lyrics for a new song but his head was too full of the story. He wasn't going to be able to finish it now because he had to give her the notebook back but surely he could ask to keep it for a little while, no? He bit his lip flipping open his own notebook careful of not looking, well, _staring_ at the girl in front of him. It wasn't correct to do such a thing.

"Oh, and I have your ring." He said taking out the ring from his pocket, holding it out in his palm. Her eyes got wide she reached for it with her hand trembling. When she took it, she examined it carefully.

"I didn't lose it, thank god." She whispered holding the ring in her between her index finger and her thumb. Lysander was about to say something but a high voice called the girl's name.

"Ro-o-se!" she turned around and sure enough Alexy was walking with that confident walk of his, a raven haired boy was walking with him, breathless and hand on his arm.

"Leo, Alexy. So good to see you." She said sarcastically.

"Ah…well, sorry about that." Said Leo rubbing his neck. She looked at Alexy and frowned.

"Alexy your neck." Alexy raised his eyebrows.

"You want to kiss my neck?" the blue haired boy said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Rosaline didn't lose her calm.  
"You have red mark on your neck." She said calmly. "Did you get bitten by an insect?" At that everyone snorted. Even Lysander had to fight the urge to smile. Surely she was joking, right? But the tone and the expression in which she had said it indicated that it wasn't a joke at all.

"What kind of insect would leave such a big mark?" asked Castiel sarcastically. She turned to look at him curiously.

"You'd be surprised." was all she said and turned to Alexy.

"It's okay." He said hastily. "Oh, and I just remembered that I forgot something at class, Leo come and help me!" he said dragging Leo along with him, who was looking amused. She turned and looked at the girls.

"Um…thanks for showing me around my classes." She said shifting her weight from her left leg to her right leg.

"No problem." Said Melody while Rosalya said. "Anytime." And she winked at her. "But…you know we didn't show you around the whole school."

"That's okay, I'll find a way around the campus on my own."

"Alone? But it's so big." asked Roslaya disappointed.

"I don't want to bother any of you. It's the first day of class you must have a lot to do." Rosalya shifted uncomfortable at this, she had a lot to do indeed but how could she leave this girl alone? She had seen how Lysander had looked at her, it was a look that she had never seen giving to someone as if he had seen a dream come true. An idea came to her, a brilliant and bold idea. Melody on the other hand was worried, she too had things to do, some of which involved her boyfriend Nathaniel but she couldn't leave a girl alone.

"Then how about, Lys-baby showing you around?" said Rosalya suddenly, looking at Lysander with huge, tragically baby eyes.

"Well…" She brought out her lower lip something that didn't have any effect on Lysander but he knew the hidden message behind it.

_Do it or I'll chop you head off._

More than once had Lysander had ignored this from Rosalya partly because he didn't fall for feminine charms and partly because he didn't care and he had suffered most dearly. Rosalya had made sure to make his life miserable for at least one week. And though he had said no countless times, suffering the consequences, this time, he was genuinely interested.

"I have a free period after lunch. I can show you around." he said addressing Rosaline. She looked at him almost angered but he decided it was appropriate considering he read her notebook and that must have been private.

"I have a free period too." She said slowly. "but are you sure you have nothing to do? I don't mean to interrupt anything you have planned."

"Not at all." He lied. He had plans to hang out with Castiel and Nathaniel but after seeing Nathaniel so eager to be with Melody and Castiel looking at the doors longingly, probably waiting for Bianca he decided it was better to show Rosaline around than to stick as third wheel with his friends. "In fact, I think we should get started now, because the campus is very big." he gestured forward and she nodded curtly. And she walked to stand beside him.

"Where are we going first?" said Rosaline calmly and anger was clear in her body language but her eyes were sparkling as if they were starting an adventure. He had to resist the urge to kiss her something that didn't happen to him often. He was pretty sure it would be a bad idea.

"Lead the way." He said before starting his walk with her.


	4. Chapter 4 Rosaline

Chapter 4: Rosaline

Lysander showed her everywhere, from the halls, the classrooms, the cafeteria, the kiosk, the grounds, the greenhouse, the gymnasium. The different styles of architecture were quite breathtaking and Rosaline was so fascinated that her eyes darted everywhere trying to take it all in.

There were four wings: North, South, East, West and a central building. Lysander explained that each wing had been designed by the most talented architects that had graduated from Amoris college. And that the center was where once the original college had stood 200 years ago.

Then north wing had been built like a futuristic building. It was shaped like a fang on one side and flat on the other and had violet-blue windows. There was a massive crystal statue in the shape of an obelisk. Surrounding like a circle the whole north wing there were rows and rows of trees with lights intricately woven into them that lit up only at night or when it was dark.

The south wing was gothic to Rosaline but it was mixture of Victorian and Gothic as Lysander had explained to her. With it's high pointy roofs, big rounded windows, white walls and colorful stained glass. It looked like a unique fairy tale castle, except that there were gargoyles protecting the entrance of the building giving it a weird combination of beautiful with ugly to the building. Something beautiful in a unique way.

The central building was minimalistic. With it's white walls, polished metal gates and red tiled roofs and the smell of freshly baked bread that rose from the cafeteria in the early afternoon took Rosie on a déjà vu, remembering her adolescent years, in her true first home.

The west wing was a mix of Greco-roman style. The central building itself was a dome but supported by the flute like Greek pillars with horizontal bands that scrolled on either side making it look the horns of a ram. The peculiar thing was that there was a set of pillars at the entrance of the wing. It had a triangle shaped top with a phrase inscribe in it. _Veni, Vidi, Vici._ Rosie recognized the phrase it was one of her favorites. It translated into "I came, I saw, I conquered."

The east wing was the most breathtaking of them at all. It was split into two sections, one that had the Islamic architecture she had seen in her travels to the middle east. Gleaming white walls, dark green domes and the doors inlaid with the green and white bricks at the rims. There was a lovely garden around the green and white building. It was full of roses, marigolds, orchids, jasmines and millions of other flowers she couldn't recognize but they filled the place with an aroma that Rosaline associated with calm. What surprised her most was that there was a small red and black shrine beside huge lake with round rocks incrusted to the floor. What surprised even more was that there were offerings left in the smooth marble floor of the shrine. Chips, muffins, soda, pieces of cloth it was the weirdest assortment of things she had seen. She had turned to Lysander with confused eyes.

"What happens to all this?" she asked gesturing at the pile.

"It disappears." Her eyebrow rose, a look of incredulity decorated her face.

"Surely it must be taken somewhere or…" Lysander laughed softly.

"No one knows what happens to what is left here but it always disappears by the end of the day. The legend" _Legend?_ Though Rosaline. _They must be crazy. _"says that the ghosts of the founders of this college take them away."

"and you believe in that?" she asked skeptically. Lysander shrugged.

"I like to believe that magic does exist." Rosaline opened her mouth and then closed it. Who was she to judge? After all she too once believed in it. She had believed that the greater good, happy endings and things like that existed.

"Must be nice." She muttered without wanting to.

"What?" asked Lysander. She looked up at him and Lysander was startled but his expression didn't show. When he saw that Rosaline's eyes were…odd. There was some sort of hidden emotion that he couldn't quite decipher but her eyes were grave.

"Nothing." But the look in her eyes indicated that nothing wasn't what she was probably thinking or feeling.

Lysander observed her in silence as she turned her back to him and walked calmly past the shrine and was surprised that she didn't try to step on it and enter. More than once he had seen a group hanging there unknowing that it was disrespectful to step on a shrine. She didn't say anything to him, no indication or any sign for him to know whether to follow or not and he knew he ought to keep his distance for it was respectful but he didn't feel like he should. He just wanted to follow her and talk to her because by everything he read he felt like he knew her already, he wanted to hear her real voice not her polite voice, he wanted to ask her about the story of the caged girl but _that_ was something he wasn't going to do. _So what exactly should I do?_ was what he kept wondering.

"...is it possible?" she turned with her eyebrows at him and Lysander snapped out of his daze.

"I'm sorry, what?" she didn't seem surprised if anything she seemed amused by his lack of concentration. He didn't know if she knew that her lips were curled into a devilish smile as if both of them were sharing a private secret. The mere thought made his heart stutter.

"The heavens captured your attention?" she inquired tilting her head a little.

"The angel did." He said quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing." Rosaline raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. Instead she started walking in silence with him towards the South wing quietly, without saying anything to each other. It wasn't a comfortable silence. There was tension in the dark haired girl and Lysander could see it. They passed central wing and Rosaline paused only a moment to look at the plain white building with red tiled roof and smell that reminded her of home before she clenched her jaw and fists walking determined not to look at it. To not let the memories ripple to the surface of her consciousness and make her fall on her knees crying like a little child.

Lysander did noticed the change in her gestures out of the corner of his eye and decided it was perhaps better to distract her for a while she looked like Castiel and Rosalya when they both started over thinking things.

"Have you liked the college so far?" he asked and it seemed to bring the girl out of her daze.

"It is quite an impressive work of architecture. I like how they blended different styles into one."

"and have you found the people to your liking?" he felt as if he were asking her what was her opinion about him. She turned her head and peered into the distance.

"I am withholding judgment. I don't think that I can give a valid opinion after just one day in this place." Lysander's lips parted slightly and she whipped her head face back to him to hold his gaze steadily for few seconds before turning again to the front.

"Alexy told me that there was a fountain here where we were supposed to have lunch." Lysander was startled by her using the first name of Alexy and not his last.

"Yes it is by the north wing but it isn't an obligation to go there to have lunch, there is a cafeteria in the central wing where you can take your own lunch or buy it."

"Then why did he tell me that the fountain was where you had to eat your lunch?" she said more to herself than to Lysander.

"Probably because there is where all of us eat lunch together." Rosaline didn't say anything to that for moment.

"You seem to know each other." Lysander looked at her. "Alexy, Miss Rosalya, Miss Melody, Miss Bianca, Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Fairchild and you. All of you seem to me like childhood friends."

"We have known each other since high school." Rosaline looked at Lysander surprised. Why was this the case? He couldn't figure out. Lysander didn't know that it was because Rosaline always moved from place to place so she didn't have the experience of growing up with a group of people of having a group of friends she knew for a long time. She wasn't used to having what people called friends forever because that implicated having known each other. And that was something didn't excel at. Knowing people. It wasn't something she hadn't grown up with.

They continued walking in silence while Rosaline's eyes darted everywhere trying to take it all in. It was beautiful and though it was beautiful to a certain extent Rosaline was fascinated not because she had never a chance to see such beauties but because she never had the chance to look so freely, without needing to look down or control herself, or see such a unique mix.

She could finally say whatever the hell she wanted and she loved that but she knew words had consequences. She could finally wear skin tight clothes but she didn't know how to wear them. She could finally use make-up but she didn't know how.

Lysander was just starting to feel uncomfortable with the silence he didn't know that the girl beside him had been lost in her head and was just beginning to come out of her daze. She stole glance out of the corner of her eye and saw Lysander fidgeting a bit hands. Rosie gathered courage and talked.

"Mr. Ainsworth, may I ask a question?" he looked at her and smiled.

"You just asked one but you may ask another one if you want to."

"Is there a library here?"

"Yes, of course, do you like to read?" she hesitated which Lysander found very odd.

"A little bit." She said meekly, she cleared her throat. "Um…that is… I am sorry if I was a bit rude to you earlier."

"And why are you saying that?"

"Because, I…I was just rude."

"You lost something that was precious to you." she looked up at him in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"Your expression, when you finally got your ring." She seemed upset by this. Though why, Lysander couldn't tell. He didn't realize that it was because Rosaline didn't want anyone to know who she was.

"And mr. ainsworth." He arched an eyebrow delicately. "yes?"

"When I read that page on your notebook that I scribbled on, there was a poem. Well, a fragment from a poem."

"Did you?"

"Yes. And if I'm not wrong it's something you didn't write yourself?" Lysander was surprised at this.

"No I didn't. Can you recognize from who it is?"

"_Dreams are true while they last, and do we not live in dreams?_ That's from Alfred, Tennyson."

"You read poetry."

"I don't. I read that quote somewhere."

"A book?" she looked at him surprised and nodded. "Let me guess, Infernal Devices, Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Angel." At that she stopped and looked at Lysander with awe, her lips parted and her eyes very wide. Lysander couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful but he knew that she wasn't even vaguely aware of it. Her round, almost oval face was decorated with high cheekbones, her eyebrows were thick and untamed, lips were glossy and plump. And her eyes, _Oh god, those eyes._ He thought. They were almond shaped, with long eyelashes half concealing the colorful eyes underneath. And he had seen people with brown eyes, of course he had but he had never seen someone with eyes quite like hers. Brown with an undeniable sweetness. _Like milk chocolate_. He thought. No matter how cold she tried to look those eyes betrayed her. A ring of black around the edge of the iris made her eyes odd. And her body was something, no matter how much she tried to hide it from the world. He knew that she had a perfectly proportioned body, an hourglass (he knew because he was an aspiring designer), that was obvious to him in spite the too loose shirt she was wearing and the long skirt. Her frame was one that in the fashion industry would be called "fat" but he knew that wasn't the case. She was voluptuous, healthy with very beautiful wheat brown skin, dark much like his own tanned skin.

"How did you know?" she asked in squeaky voice that he found adorable.

"I have read it."

"You have?" she asked incredulously.

"Does that surprise you?" he asked tilting his head a little. Rosaline was still surprised her mask of coldness and curt politeness was gone. Her eyes were looking at him in the way a pirate looked when he finds a treasure.

"I haven't met many people that read."

"I have never met someone who reads the same type of books I read." He said.

"What type of books do you read?"

"Classics, poetry…"

"Shakespeare, homer, Cervantes those sort of books?"

"Yes."

"And do you like authors like Caroll, Rowling, Tolkein, Lewis, Dickens and Dahl?" he had read those books of course, and he liked many of them but they weren't his favorite.

"Yes but I prefer classics." Normally when he said this even people who read raised an eyebrow to him, like seriously? But instead Rosaline gave him a brilliant smile, it was the kind of smile that lit up completely her face, her eyes crinkled at the corners, the emotion, the happiness completley visible in her lovely eyes.

"Old school? I can't say that I don't understand you there are some classics that are definitely the best books that there have been but modern literature isn't so bad either. You should read John Green or Khaleed Hoseeni."

"I have been told that Khaleed Hoseeni is overrated and sentimental." said Lysander recalling what Rosalya had told him. Even though, she didn't look like it Rosalya was a reader but she liked to read romance, fantasy, the types of books women mostly liked to read. Not that he minded but Lysander really wished to have someone with whom he could talk about the books _he_ liked.

"Well, it's not far from the truth. It is sentimental but I wouldn't qualify it as overrated. It think it's very deep." She was gesturing animatedly with her hands. Lysander looked at her smiling. He knew that she wasn't a quiet or cold or whatever she pretended to be. Rosaline looked up and she must have interpreted his silence in the wrong way.

"I am sorry, I am blabbing." She said looking away, color rising in her cheeks.

"No, you're not. I think it's quite interesting what you're saying. We should talk about books one day." She looked at him again, her cheeks flushed, her eyes a little dazed and her lips parted slightly and he was surprised again by her smile. Lysander felt his beating fast, so fast that he could feel it in his throat.

"Indeed we should." She said. "in fact, why don't we talk about them now?" Lysander stopped in his tracks, was this girl asking him out on a date or something? He didn't say it out loud instead he chose to change the subject.

"Don't you want to see the rest of the school?"

"I meant to say why don't we talk about books whilst you show me around the place?"

"That's okay with me." he gestured for her to follow him. They walked in silence for some time before Rosaline talked again.

"Did you like Clockwork Angel?"

"Not really. It wasn't Victorian at all."

"It wasn't. Not even in pride and prejudice the characters are so rude to each other. Especially the women." He looked at me surprised.

"Do you know a lot about the Victorian era?"

"Not really. Just a little bit." She said peering at the distance looking at something no one else saw. Then she turned to him before he could even open his mouth. "But I have forgotten." She looked up at Lysander with the same cool and distant eyes. "Some bits and pieces I do remember." He looked at her, most people, especially girls had lied to him saying that they knew about the Victorian era but this girl didn't. She didn't try to impress him. She was just being truthful but that made him suspicious for some reason. He wanted to know if she was saying the truth.

"Fun fact." She said suddenly. His eyebrow rose.

"Fun fact?" she smiled a little.

"Queen Victoria gained power by marrying off all her daughters and sons to the royal houses of Europe and while that did give her a considerable amount of power. She also passed down hemophilia down to all those royal families. One of the most famous case was of the son of the Czar Nicholas II and his son Alexei who died at a young age." At that Lysander was surprised. True he did know that but he had never seen a girl (that wasn't a history student) say something like that. She seemed to shrink back as if embarrassed by what she had just said so she turned her head to the front and he was about to say something when somebody interrupted them.


	5. Chapter 5 Castiel

Chapter 5: Castiel

For Castiel his morning had started like it did every morning. Either good or bad and in this case his morning started bad. His dog barking and barking until he had no choice but to get up from his bed and go to the kitchen to find that the Demon's bowl was either full of food or without food. His head was pounding because of the hangover that required his attention. _Damn Alexy and his parties._

This morning it was full and Bianca was standing by the stove stirring something that smelled like porridge. She didn't look up at him when he entered the room, something that had surprised him when he had first met her. In fact she hadn't even bothered to flirt with him when he first met her. She hadn't even talked to him. She had just looked at him impassively for a moment before walking past him.

Castiel would never admit it but he fell for her at first sight. Since then all he had ever done was to chase her and it was interesting but that was another long, long, story.

"Plotting my death?" asked Castiel sarcastically and Bianca looked up from her porridge.

"I can still cook better than you and the boys together." And it was true, Bianca could make a better four course dinner than Castiel, Nathaniel and Lysander put together but she hadn't always cook well. When they had first moved to live together, more than once, Bianca had either burned or made something explode. In fact when she had made her first attempt at porridge she had asked Castiel to try and when he did he had almost choked.

"But I still make a better cheese sandwich than you." Bianca scowled at him remembering a certain incident than included ankles twisted, flour thrown and a very passionate kiss. Then she frowned and looked down, blush coloring her cheeks.

"You do." Castiel closed the distance between them two strides and wrapped his arms around Bianca, smiling into her hair. She was cute when she was embarrassed. He just wanted to kiss her right now, maybe even…

"Cas, I need to make breakfast." Castiel sighed and pulled away. He didn't really feel in the mood of controlling himself but then again he never felt like controlling himself. Bianca leaned in to give him the lightest of the kisses on his lips and a shiver ran down him like it always did when she kissed him like this. As if he were something precious and delicate and not necessarily the other way around.

He really loved her and he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

A thought that that wasn't far from the truth.

When he arrived to the gates of Amoris college he wasn't surprised to see Nath standing outside the gate, his nose buried in a novel. With his neatly cut blond hair and tidy formal clothing he looked older than he was, 18. He looked like some sort of erudite professor. He just needed the glasses and he'd be done. He also looked like a guy who a girl's parents would approve of. A polite, well mannered, well spoken guy. It was common for Bianca to tease him saying that he was going to be the first of them to get married.

Castiel liked to think that that wasn't going to be the case. He thought that Lysander was going to get married first. If he gave himself the chance to fall in love. He sighed, it had been at least 3 years but it seemed to him that Lysander hadn't gotten over a certain accident that anyone who knew him liked to mention. He walked across the parking lot and Nathaniel saw him, he smiled and hugged him like men did, slapping each other on the shoulders hard and withdrawing away quickly.

"It's good to see you again Castiel." said Nathaniel sarcastically. The last time all of them had seen each other had been 2 weeks ago but still, it felt like an eternity. He hadn't seen Bianca which was saying a lot because they lived in the same house. They barely had time to canoodle putting it in a mild way and yesterday they had finally…well, exploded.

_And that's why kiddies we don't go for longer than one week without kissing or having couple time._ thought Castiel shaking his head a little when he pulled away from Nathaniel.

"There are a new pair of students." Castiel snorted.

"There are new students every year."

"Yeah but these are scholarship students." Nath said half-expecting Castiel to be impressed but the truth is he was never really interested in stuff like that. Not really.

"So? I bet ya that one of them has glasses, yellow teeth and huge hairy mole." Nath rolled his eyes.

"Not all intelligent people are as you envision them." said a voice behind him. It was Rosalya her glowing topaz eyes and white hair was hanging in a lush mane.

"True. Intelligent people can also have white hair and heterochromia." said Castiel in a mock serious voice.

"I have also heard that they are blond with yellow eyes." said another voice beside him. He didn't need to look to recognize it as Bianca's.

"Bianca!" said a high voice. They all turned to see Violette, Kim and Iris. Violette was running towards Bianca and Castiel hastily moved away, he knew better than get in the way of Violette and Bianca's hugs. For one because he ended in the middle of a love sandwich and for two because Violette could be creepy when she was angry. He leaned against the door and started talking with Nathaniel. He seemed excited about the start of classes and Castiel would never admit it but he too was excited to finally be in college and choose his career, sound engineering.

Nath bumped his shoulder and he raised his eyebrow whiel his blond friend jerked his chin forward. Castiel turned and saw Lysander striding calmly forward towards them, his notebook clutched in his hand and a weird expression in his normally expressionless and calm face. Castiel's eyes went round when he realized what it was and almost as if to confirm it Rosalya spoke beside him.

"It is as you think Castiel. Lysander has finally fallen in love." She said cheerily, his face turned towards her and he realized that she was talking in a low voice. When he saw her face he realized that she was grinning that mad grin of hers.

The same one she wore when she was plotting to get a couple together.

The rest of the day for Castiel was pretty much the way he had pictured it in his mind. Long, tiring but also exciting. And he was doing pretty well until lunch. That is until he went to the usual meeting spot between him and his group of friends, beside the big tree near the entrance of the college buildings. He saw Melody and Rosalya around a short, dark haired girl in French braid. He saw Nath was sitting at the shade of the tree his nose buried in the novel he had been holding earlier this morning. The guy, whenever he found something he was determined to solve it. When he didn't see Bianca he went to Rosalya and asked.

"Have you seen Bianca?" to his surprise the girl in the French braid answered.

"Miss Bianca said she was going to get coffee." Castiel raised an eyebrow at the girl's speech and her odd deep voice but said nothing.

"Is that so? Who are you?" he said airily.

"Rosaline." She extended her hand to him. "Rosaline Walker." He was so surprised by her reaching out her hand that he took it a shook it. Her hand was surprisingly soft, unlike her serious face and poise. "And who are you?"

"He is Castiel Bloodriver." said Melody.

"pleased to meet you Mr. Bloodriver." Castiel was baffled by this point. Mr.? what? Were they in the 20's or something? He didn't say anything because something was working it's way through his mind, the gears in his head were starting to spin. He looked at Rosalya and she nodded almost imperceptibly and then her gaze swept behind him and her lips curled into a devilish smile, her eyes became tinged with an expression that he knew well.

Castiel liked to call it the psyco grin. It was the grin when she had an idea. A particularly bad idea.

"Lys-baby! Perfect timing, too! Look, here is the new transfer student." The girl turned around.

"Pleased to…" she began saying but when she saw him her eyes narrowed. "You."

"Do you know lysander?" asked Melody. The girl didn't turn around. Her eyes were on Lysander and Castiel was afraid for a moment for the life of his friend. He had seen that look on his mom when she found out he had eaten the last chocolate chip cookie when she was on her PMS.

"We've met." She said shortly.

"Is that so?" said Rosalya cheerily, obviously an act to pretend she couldn't see the tension between them.

"Yes." said the girl still not turning around. "I happened to run into this young man, this morning and I dropped my notebook and my ring." _Young man? _Though Castiel. "Do you have it, by any chance?" Lysander didn't say anything, in fact he stayed completely still but Castiel could see that his friend was nervous, anxious, there was pulse in his throat and Castiel could feel a smile tugging his lips.

"Do you? Mr…."

"Lysander. Lysander Ainsworth." chimed in Rosalya.

"Mr. Ainsworth do you have my notebook?"

"Yes, I have with me." Castiel was surprised that Lysander's voice didn't waver or he didn't lose his calm. The guy had steel nerves, Castiel had to give him that. Lysander stretched his amr presenting her the notebook and she reached her arm and flexed her fingers for a second but then paused and frowned pressing her lips together before ducking her head, her hand went into a black, leather, messenger bag. She took out a spiraled black notbook just like the one Lysander had.

"I believe this belongs to you."

"It must have gotten mixed when we crashed."

"Indeed. Um, I might have written on your notebook. I didn't know it was not mine so I'm sorry, I would have taken away the page but it had something written on the back. I read the back of the page but I didn't read anything else. I'm sorry if I saw something private."

"That is okay. I…er…read your notebook." She looked at him with eyebrows raised. "to see of you had scribbled information somewhere so that I could give it back to you." _That's it. I should get them both drunk and take them to Las Vegas to get hitched. _Castiel thought.

"Really?" I'm surprised you can, most of what is written there is way too disorganized. It looks like gibberish. Not even I can read it."

"Not at all. It was quite interesting." She looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I see." She said quietly. "Thank you for taking care of it." She took the notebook from him lightly while he took his from her anxiously. He had been working on the lyrics for a new song but his head was too full of the story. He wasn't going to be able to finish it now because he had to give her the notebook back but surely he could ask to keep it for a little while, no? He bit his lip flipping open his own notebook careful of not looking, well, _staring_ at the girl in front of him. It wasn't correct to do such a thing.

"Oh, and I have your ring." He said taking out a small, copper colored slim band in his palm. Castiel thought that it was a piece of trash but when he saw the relief flooding the eyes of the dark haired girl. She whispered something and held the ring between two fingers. He saw Lysander opening his mouth to say something. And Castiel was sure it was going to be something stupid. One wasn't friends for a long time with someone without being able to read the body language, the messages in their gestures or even predict the stupid things the other was going to do. God knew how many times Lysander had stopped Castiel from doing something stupid.

"Ro-o-se!" a loud and high voice called the girl, she turned around and surprisingly a gentlesmile softened her face. Alexy was walking towards her, his same blue hair, confident walk and surprisingly a black haired boy walking with him who had a hand on his arm.

"Leo, Alexy. So good to see you." the girl said sarcastically but without any venom.

"Ah…well, sorry about that." Said the black haired boy rubbing his neck. She looked at Alexy and frowned.

"Alexy your neck." Alexy raised his eyebrows.

"You want to kiss my neck?" the blue haired boy said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Rosaline tilted her head a little and gestured her neck. He saw Lysander, doing what Castiel like d to call "looking" at someone, which basically involved burning holes into whatever area of the other person you were staring at. Castiel knew this because he had done it many times.

"You have red mark on your neck." She said calmly. "Did you get bitten by an insect?" At that everyone snorted

"What kind of insect would leave such a big mark?" asked Castiel sarcastically. She turned to look at him curiously.

"You'd be surprised." was all she said and turned to Alexy.

"It's okay." He said hastily. "Oh, and I just remembered that I forgot something at class, Leo come and help me!" he said dragging Leo along with him, who was looking amused. There was an uncomfortable silence that Rosaline didn't seem to notice, she looked at the two boys for moment before turning to the girls.

"Um…thanks for showing me around my classes."

"No problem." Said Melody while Rosalya said. "Anytime." And she winked at her. "But…you know we didn't show you around the whole school."

"That's okay, I'll find a way around the campus on my own."

"Alone? But it's so big." asked Roslaya disappointed.

"I don't want to bother any of you. It's the first day of class you must have a lot to do." Castiel looked at Rosalya, and he knew by the look on her face that all she probably wanted to do with the dark haired girl was probably lock her in a cage until she figured her completely, so that she could figure exactly how to get her and Lysander together. Castiel felt a twinge of sympathy for the girl, he had gone through that without knowing of course, that Rosalya was the one who ultimately brought him and Bianca together. A fact that he liked to deny most adamantly.

"Then how about, Lys-baby showing you around?" said Rosalya suddenly, her eyes wide as if she had just realized the simplest course of her plan.

"Well…" Lysander hesitated and castile couldn't frankly blame him because, come on, this was Rosalya for god's sake. Not some random, crazy, serial killer though she was quite close. "I have a free period after lunch. I can show you around." he said addressing Rosaline. The girl mentioned eyes blazed like a fire. A harsh, angry fire for a moment before going back into a state of force calm.

"I have a free period too." She said slowly. "but are you sure you have nothing to do? I don't mean to interrupt anything you have planned."

"Not at all." He was lying and Castiel knew it. The boys had planned on working on the new song Lysander had just written but he only just wanted some cuddle time with his girlfriend. His eyes involuntarily went to the mouth of the hall, just to see if Bianca was there she wasn't. He heard Lysander saying something but it sounded kind of faded to Lysander, like words whispered in the middle of a strong windstorm. "In fact, I think we should get started now, because the campus is very big." From that point he didn't really hear much until a hand shook his shoulder and he glared at a pair topaz colored eyes. She gave him that creepy smile again.

"Castiel, remember you owe me a favor?" Castiel scowled and usually that was enough to scare anyone but Rosalya was unmoved. "If you won't do it for me do it for Lysander." she said in a more serious voice. He peered over his shoulder looking at Melody and Nathaniel. Melody's head was on Nath's shoulder. Her eyes were closed and Nath was still reading the book he had earlier except that he was holding the book with one hand while holding Melody's hand in his other hand.

"Ask them not me." Rosalya put her hands on her hips.

"They won't help and you know it." He wasn't moved. "Castiel, he is already in love, surely you can see that right?"

"It's not the same thing to think someone is hot than to say someone is in love with someone at first sight."

"How so?"

"Because usually it would be both ways."

"and how do you know it's not both ways?"

"she's hiding something." Said Castiel gently. "and she doesn't want anyone to know, I think the last thing she wants is love."

"That's where I would like to disagree with." Said a female voice. Castiel turned around as Rosalya's lips parted slightly. Bianca.

"You know when people fall in love it's not necessarily obvious. And let me tell you that girl is in love alright."

"She would have chewed his head off if she found him alone in an alley."

"I doubt that would be the only thing she would do." said Bianca wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh, please." Said Castiel raising a hand to cover his eyes. "No unnecessary information."

"Okay, okay darling." His hand snapped back immediately. Bianca rarely called him a sweet name. usually the sweetest names she gave him was emo boy and few other that weren't really appropriate especially when…

"You're serious about this." She smiled a smile that most people would find lovely but Castiel knew it was more of Rosalya-ish smile. Yup, the creepy smile.

"As a heart attack." Castiel took a deep breath. He _knew_ he was going to end up with broken bones.

"Fine, what do I need to do." there was whoops and much to his surprise Bianca jumped at him and kissed him shortly but passionately.

_Maybe this isn't so bad at all._ Thought Castiel giddily. Someone cleared their throat behind them. The couple pulled away but not hastily.

"As much as it's good to see you two snogging in broad daylight we have plenty of things to do." Bianca tore her gaze away from his and rubbed her hands.

"so, what's the plan?" she asked Rosalya.

"Well…"

It wasn't very hard to find them. Castiel just had to go near the South wing and he was able to see two figures walking through the shaded and cool corridors of the French garden by the South wing. It was a strange sight. The boy with silver almost white hair wearing elegant black pants, polished brown shoes, long sleeved shirt and a vest. He was quite tall almost 6 feet. He usually walked calmly, without any hurry and usually with his head in the clouds. The girl on the other hand was short, she couldn't possibly be taller than 5 feet 2 but unlike the boy she stood straight with her shoulders set and confident walk. The overall effect was that she looked taller than she really was. She was wearing a long black skirt and loose button up shirt and boots.

And though their postures were very different there was something about them both that…fit together. When he saw them like this Castiel could almost understand Rosalya and why she wanted those two together but a part of him also knew that you couldn't really hatch a plan to make people fall in love because falling in love meant to fall willingly by yourself.

He saw closely and realized that Lysander's body language was shy just like the girl's. They were both facing but not quite facing each other.

Maybe Rosalya was right, maybe she wasn't but Castiel decided maybe he had to find out.

"Still on tour?" asked a sarcastic, familiar voice. Lysander snapped his head from Rosaline to glare at the source of the voice and saw Castiel his best friend, leaning casually on the side of the great oak, library doors. He was smirking too at Lysander as if he knew how he was feeling which, incidentally, he did. Castiel recognized the symptoms of falling in love.

"I think we are almost done." said Rosaline in her deep voice.

"Such a pity, I think Lysander wouldn't mind showing you the whole town." said the red haired boy in what Lysander recognized as a mock-sincere voice. Rosaline was about to open her mouth to say something but what she was going to say was drowned when suddenly a bell rang, indicating the end of the period. She closed her mouth and frowned.

"that was the end of the period, right?" she said not quite looking at Lysander.

"yeah." Said Castiel. Rosaline finally looked at Lysander and her eyes were cool and devoid of emotion something that surprised Lysander.

"Thank you for showing me around." She turned and started leaving, Lysander looked at Castiel and he raised an eyebrow to him, sensing that something that the silver haired boy didn't and talked in this real casual voice.

"You do know where is your next class, right?" she stopped but her back was to both boys.

"Yes." She said after a moment.

"you don't know." Said Castiel flatly. _He is a human lie detector._ Thought Lysander.

"No, I don't." she turned her head and her eyes were still cool and cold. "but I'm going to find out." and she started walking again, disappearing into the distance never pausing once to turn or cast a glance over her shoulder in their direction. Castile turned to Lysander his arms crossed over his chest.

"You like her." He said as if it were a statement not a question.

"I…" but Castiel just smirked at his friend.

"it's time for you to get a girl, Lys. Even I'm starting to think that you're gay."

"Being gay isn't a bad thing."

"Of course it's not, but the idea of discovering that my best mate is gay and that there might be a possibility he likes me is quite a scary prospective."

"She is different." said Lysander.

"That much is obvious. I mean, the way she talks is like yours."

"Mine?" asked Lysander surprised.

"Yeah, so formal and so stiff. I'm pretty sure you two will be a good couple."

"we've just met." Pointed out the silver haired boy.

"but you met her before didn't you?"

"this morning…"

"yeah I recall her saying that, but what happened anyway?" Lysander explained to him what had happened and Castiel raised an eyebrow to him.

"I get the feeling that you're hiding something mate."

"Yes, well, I read her notebook."

"Oh, good lord finally Lysander Ainsworth has succumbed to curiosity! Praise the lord! Someone give the new girl a prize!" said Castiel rising his hands dramatically into the air.

"I was just searching for contact information to return her, the notebook." Winced Lysander.

"Chill, Lys. I understand but you also read stuff of hers that must have been personal. I think I understand why she's so…stiff around you. I for one would personally beat shit out of anyone who sees my personal stuff." Lysander couldn't argue with that. "I mean, she does call us by our last names, which is very odd but dude, when she first saw you she was all tensed." _And you were looking as if you had finally seen the sun coming up_. Castiel wanted to add but he knew it wasn't a good idea to bug Lysander, he had never so much as looked at a girl but the way he had looked at that girl as if she were something precious was overwhelming to Castiel. Sure, he had seen many guys looking at girls like that but _Lysander_, his best mate that hadn't had a girlfriend since…but that was another story.

"I think it was because I had her notebook and her ring." _Best not to press him_. Thought Castiel, there will be a lot of time for that, no matter what Rosalya said. _Besides_ he thought grimly. _I have to make sure that girl isn't going to screw with my best mate._

"Well, as much as I like to hear you two talk about girls, I think we still need to talk right?" said Nathaniel emerging from nowhere. Castiel grinned and bumped Nath on the shoulder.

"'Course we have to and now that Lysander has his notebook back, thanks to Juliet, we have a lot of planning to do." Nathaniel snickered and Lysander blushed at the thought of Rosaline wearing a costume of Juliet.


	6. Chapter 6 Alexy

Chapter 6: Alexy

When the final bell rang, Rosaline was quite exhausted. Teachers were quite crazy and though she did like most of them but she didn't like Mr. Johansson who looked like a model and talked and taught well but everything he said was pointless to Rosaline she had learned everything he had said when she was 17 years old. He did have this charismatic sort of voice and Rose suspected that he had gotten his job thanks to his looks not his talent.

_And the girls giggling all over him and he acting as if he didn't notice them but he sure as hell did notice._ thought Rosaline tiredly.

She was walking down the main corridor when she glimpsed two boys, one with raven colored hair and one with blue hair. Both dressed very similarly to her dorm mates. She quickened her pace and caught up with them.

"Lexi, Leo!" both boys' heads snapped to her and she felt relieved. "it's the second time you have abandoned me today."

"Well, you left us first with that silver haired boy!" said Alexi dramatically.

"Ale, it was us first." Said Leo as a matter-of-factly.

"Right!" said Alexi clapping his hands together.

"That's okay you two were excited, but next I hope there is someone to show me around because if it were not for Rosalya and Melody here, I would have ended getting lost in this place." Rosie opened her backpack and took out a bottle of water.

"Not that that would surprise me." said Alexy sneering.

"I just got lost one time!"

"One?"

"Or two?"

"Or three?"

"or…"

"Oh, shut up."

"So how was your tour with _Mr. Ainsworth_?" sneered Alexy.

"And how were things with _Miss Rosalya?"_ said Leo.

"I am not good with new people." said Rosaline blushing.

_Oh, I know._ thought Alexy. _The first time you met us, you wouldn't call us by our names._ And it was true the first time they had seen each other Rosaline had knocked into his room to ask him to please not sew first thing in the morning. Alexy had to admit he was surprised no, one for some reason, told him to not make noise but this girl asked him. And she did it so politely that he was simply charmed by her. She wasn't like other girls, she wasn't extremely loud or extremely shy and quiet. She was polite and sweet but…stiff. Like she wasn't used to talking to people her own age and had lived with some aunt that taught literature in college. Still…

"Come on Rosie, people don't bite here." said Leo soothingly.

"Except for Amber, she's a real bitch." said Alexy examining his nails.

"Alexi." She said in a dead serious voice. He looked up sighing. "please don't use slang words."

"You'll soon use them rose bud, when you grow out of your baggy clothes, meet Amber and become the girlfriend of Lysander." Rosaline who had been walking calmly choked on her drink.

"Oh, come on, surely you didn't think I saw the look you were giving him?" said Alexi casually. Rosaline glared at Alexi and Leo threw his hands up in surrender.

"Well, that's my cue to get out of here." said Leo looking at both of them. "Before Rosie kills you and then kills me." he ducked and walked briskly down the steps leading out of the North Wing.  
Sunshine stroke Rosie's face giving a golden glow to her skin, she reached her forearm to guard herself form the sunlight. She still wasn't used to walking outside.

"Ugh."

"Here." Alexi gave her a pair of glasses that Rosie accepted and put them on covering her eyes. She looked up at him.

"Thanks." She said grudgingly.

"My rose bud can never hate me for too long." Rosie smiled ruefully.

"It's not something I am good at."

"True, why?" he asked in a mock serious voice.

"I'd rather spend my time loving someone than wasting it on useless hate for someone else." Alexi looked at her surprised while she looked at him calmly, smiling faintly. Alexi liked it when she said pretty things, not when she said sad things.

"Then why not love Lysander?" she glared at him but her cheeks that always gave her away, flamed.

"I am not in love with him. I have just met him."

"But you met him like heroines do in books, a confidential meeting! The lady runs into a knight who saves her from…"

"Lex, we ran into each other." said Rose flatly.

"Okay, fine, you ran into each other and you saw him and he saw you and something sparked when your gazes met."

"I think I glared at him the whole time. I might have punched him for breaking my cup." Alexy sighed exasperated.

"Fine, you don't want to see the facts don't." Rosie smiled at him.

"I don't believe in love at first sight Lexi, that's all."

"Do you believe in love at all?"

"Yes I do. But I want to see past looks. I want to fall slowly."

"We are going to fall eventually, why not make it fast?"

"Because if you do it that way then you're going to fall again and again." He looked at her and smiled ruefully.

"Touché." Alexy occasionally had philosophical conversations. Alexy didn't like to dwell upon things like that because his views weren't developed but it didn't seem to bother Rosaline she merely let him take a minute or two to decide and then let him give his opinion. She didn't try to convince him she was right, either. She wasn't like some of those religious people that were very nice when you talked to them but when you told them your views of religion and they were different from theirs, they started trying to convert you.

Both of them stopped because had reached they were just in front of the ancient tree of Sweet Amoris College. It was just by the parking lot.

"Anytime." said Rosaline and They sat in silence for a moment but Alexi couldn't hold back. There HAD to be something already between those two. The way they looked at each other was much obvious.

"Say, what did you think of him?" she looked up at him distractedly.

"Hmmm?"

"What did you think of Lysander." There were beginnings of red on her neck. Alexi had to resist the urge to say _aha!_

"He seems quite polite and nice." She said carefully.

_No surprises there._ thought Alexy inwardly rolling his eyes.

"Nothing else?" he pressed. Rosaline bit her lower lip.

"It's just…I feel vulnerable near him, Lexi." She said in a little, barely audiable voice. This surprised Alexi. He gestured with his hand, indicating her to tell him why. "he read my notebook, Lex. MY notebook." This struck as humorous to Alexi since she wouldn't let anyone near that notebook but at the same time he kind of understood what she meant after all, he never let anyone near his _real_ sketch pad. Right now, he needed to tease Rosaline, he couldn't really help it.

"So?"

"What do you mean by so? He read my personal stuff alexy!" she cried.

"What's so bad about that?"

"I didn't read his."

"you wrote in his."

"it was an accident."

"yes but you would have read it eventually, wouldn't you?"

"I wouldn't." she said firmly. "because his contact information was written on the front page."

"Really, wouldn't your natural curiosity would have led you to take a tiny little…"

"No. One thing is being intellectually curious the other is being nosy. I don't want to pry into anyone's business. Unless it's someone very important to me."

"you're still nosy."

"Only towards the people I love."

"Like me?" Rosaline looked at him squarely.

"I am not sure about that yet Alexy." He pouted.

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong." Her eyes didn't change.

_That's not it, Lex, I haven't trusted anyone but myself in a long time_. That's what Rosaline wanted to say but didn't because she couldn't choke the words out instead she said.

"In time I will come to love you."

"That's mean." She looked at him smiling faintly.

"it doesn't mean I don't like you."

"Still mean." said Alexy turning his head to the side. Rosaline then did something that took him by surprise she took his hand and squeezed it lightly and laid her head on his shoulder letting out a long breath.

"I'm sorry Lex but I'd rather not lie to you. I hate to lie." She said with her eyes closed.

"You do, huh?" he peered at her over his shoulder. True, Alexy was gay but he hated the assumption that all people made that gay guys didn't find girls hot. And for Alexy, Rosie was pretty hot. She wasn't traditionally beautiful but she was hot and he would punch in the face anyone who would dare to insult her. Rosie could do that herself, though. He had seen her knock out guys with her bare knuckles and a long black skirt in less than 5 minutes. Scary as shit.

He squeezed her hand and she looked up at him lazily blinking her eyes.

"hmmm?" she inquired and Alexy had no idea what he would have said or done next if it had not been for the guy on whom he had a crush: Leo.

"Already over me, love?" he inquired lightly but everything about his posture shouted _danger!_ Tensed shoulders, hard eyes and deep frown. If his anger hadn't been directed at Alexy he would have Leo looked pretty hot. Rosie lifted her head off his shoulder and detached her hand form his.

"Hardly, we were just talking." he said grinning at Leo.

"About how I don't believe in love at first sight." said Rosie before Leo could phrase the question. Alexy turned his head towards her and she was peering at the sky, looking at the distance probably lost in some memory of hers. He turned to Leo who was looking at her but a little sadly, his shoulders slumped and Alexy let out a breath that he had been holding.

"You don't?" asked Leo sincerely interested.

"I don't."

"What about chemistry at first sight?" she looked at leo with lips pursed.

"I suppose it's possible." She said finally. Leo and Alexy exchanged triumphant looks. Alexy was glad that they could always make up easily.

"So, Rosie, how was…" Leo began vaguely and Rosie started laughing abruptly which confused both boys. She looked up and she looked at them with lovely smile.

"What the fuck?" asked Leo alarmed. She looked at him unsurprised by the slang.

"I'm sorry it's just that you sounded just like Alexy. What do you want to know about Lysander?" Leo sighed in relief, for a moment he thought that she had gone mad.

"Is he as hot as he looks?"

"er…I'm not sure how to answer that questioning line."

"Oh, come on you can't deny he is hot!" said Leo and Alexy felt a horrible pang of jealousy, but forgot about it when he saw Rosaline blushing like a tomato.

"I…I can't deny he has…um…good looks." She sputtered as she turned different shades of red. Alexy couldn't help but say a sarcastic comment.

"Rosie with all the different shades of red you blush I could make a photo collection." Leo snickered.

"Rosie's 50 shades of red." he said solemnly as rosie's cheeks flushed a darker red. Both boys broke out laughing while Rosie covered half of her face with her knees and glared at them.

"okay, okay…" said Leo after rubbing his stomach a little. "I still wanted to ask you. Did you tell him about the cup?" he asked seriously. Rosie's expression changed from embarrassed to serious.

"No, I can't tell him that."

"Why not? He broke your precious cup!" scoffed Leo.

"I don't want to make a fuss over a cup."

"you made a fuss with us." She smiled at them ruefully.

"if you two weren't my friends I would have said that it was okay that I didn't mind and then I'd secretly hate you for a long time. I am only truthful with my friends." She tucking her chin in her knees.

"but you don't love us." Pointed out Alexy dramatically, Rosie's smile didn't waver.

"I like you. Both of you are important to me." Both of them were astonished by her statement and there was an awkward silence that followed.

"so…I take it that you didn't like Lysander?"

"I am mad at him for breaking my cup, I'm not sure I can be civil with him." Leo and Alexy snickered at this.

"You can never stay angry for long." Alexy pointed out. She looked at leo with half-smirk.

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions." And Alexy's heart stuttered a bit in his chest. He could feel his lips part a little while Rosie turned to Leo.

"You work in Starbucks, how much does a cup cost?"

"Depends." Said Leo eagerly. Leo loved Starbucks, his dream was to one day be part of the company as a full time worker.

"For example if you want a cup like…" and that was when Alexy got bored. Sure, he liked to go to Starbucks occasionally, but Leo? He was obsessed. _Just the way you are obsessed with making clothes_. Rosie had told him while looking at Leo fondly. And it didn't help that he liked Leo. And _really_ liked him. Someone snapped their fingers in front of his eyes, Alexy was jolted back to reality.

"Honestly Lex, you and your head." Said Rosie with a smile an eyebrow raised and the other upturned.

"It's just a…a design, that's all." Rosie turned eager at that, she was always eager when it came to fashion and she and Leo were the first to whom he showed his designs. She was always awed by them it didn't matter whether they were good or bad she would just squeal take out her- probably centuries old- i-pod and snapped a picture of it and kept it inside her dropbox for safekeeping. When he asked for her opinion she just smiled at him and told him.

"I am not an expert in fashion, I don't want you to say anything that will change your designs." to which he responded.

"but that's not going to happen." She would just smile at him and say.

"I still won't say anything." She would always tell him if she liked it or not but she never ever said anything specific about the design like "oh I liked this ruffle!" or I "I like the print!" but she only took the paper eagerly from his hands and looked at it, examining it thoroughly.

"Really?" asked Rosie eagerly and he was jolted again to reality. "When will you have it ready?"

"Soon." She clapped her hands together several times, heels of hands and fingers curved backwards like a wave, her excitement like a child's.

"Good, I think I'll have that story ready for you." at that Alexy shot up and fist pumped into the air shouting. Yes! Yes! YES! While Rosaline shook her head, lips curled and eyes closed.

"Alexy, why are you celebrating?" asked a feminine voice. Alexy stopped his tap dance and opened his eyes to look at very amused Rosalya and Lysander.

Alexy's lips curled mischievously. Just the person he wanted to see his eyes met Rosalya's and she nodded almost imperceptibly. And that's when they both knew they were thinking the same thing.

_We need to get those two together._

"Oh, nothing Rosa just a dare Leo proposed to me." He said innocently while Leo rolled his eyes, Rosaline's eyes became cool, the energy and emotion sapped out of them in a moment. Her mask was back. Lysander, whose face wasn't very expressive was easy to read to those who knew him and a gay guy like Alexy himself prided himself as an expert people-reader and right now the silver haired boy was anxious.

"Ah." said Rosa raising her eyebrows at him. "Say, alexy you haven't shown Rosaline the mall, have you?"

"We tried to but you see…" Alexy was about to tell them the embarrassing story of how she got lost when Rosalien interrupted.

"I am afraid I can't, Miss Rosalya." said Rosaline looking at Rosalya leaning her head on her knuckles, sitting cross-legged. Rosalya seemed put out by this.

"Why not?" she asked pouting.

"I have work." She looked at her watch and said. "In fact I have to get there soon. Thank you for the invitation, though." She pulled herself to her feet ignoring Alexy's hand, brushing off leaves from her long black skirt. She looked up at him and then at Leo.

"I left dinner ready for you guys, but please do not touch the green bowl that is mine. And do clean the dishes, if you don't I am going to make horrible food." She smiled at both of them. Alexy sighed. She still wouldn't open.

"Good bye." She inclined her head to Rosalya and Lysander and started walking away. Alexy looked at Rosalya and they both nodded.

"But rose bud! You have to get there in 30 minutes." She stopped but didn't turn.

"I walk fast."

"It's far."

"then I'll run."

"In those boots?" she turned her head to the side to look at him, her lashes hiding her emotions but inquiry and suspicion was written on the outside. He gulped and luckily Rosalya stepped out for him.

"I have a car, well, it's Lys-baby's but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind if we gave you a lift." Rosaline looked at Rosalya, clearly uncomfortable.

"I do not wish to be a bother."

"It wouldn't be." said Lysander speaking out for the first time. Rosaline looked at him for the first time, clearly she had been avoiding his face, she looked at him coolly and then her gaze swept to Rosalya, softening.

"Thank you." she says smiling a little and Rosalya's eyes widened.

"You should smile more. It makes you look pretty." said Lysander voicing everybody's thoughts.

"So you're saying I am not pretty." asked Rosalie her head tilted no anger in her voice. Lysander's eyes widened and he looked taken aback.

"I…" Rosaline then smiled completely but it was only momentary.

"I was just teasing you." she said softly. She then shifted her attention to Rosalya. "Are we going?" rosalya who had been carefully watching looked at alexy and her eyes reflected what she was thinking.

_Approved._

"Yes." She said smiling creepily. "Shot-gun I drive!" she looked at Lysander who sighed. Rosalya walked and looped her arm through Alexy's and they both started walking to the parking lot of the college.

"They are perfect for each other." She told Alexy in an low voice. He pretended to laugh as if she had told him a private joke.

"Now we have to get them together." He said to her. "we need a plan." Rosalya smield at him creepily.

"Oh, I have many."

Rosaline was peering outside the window, her hand covering her mouth to not give away any expression. Her eyes darting constantly as she tried to memorize everything she was seeing. She didn't realize that Lysander was doing the same thing too but where Rosaline's eyes were on the ground, his were looking skyward. She was thinking, analyzing, trying to take something from her surroundings to help her with her book while he kept trying to think of a new lyrics for a song but his mind kept wandering to Rosaline's notebook and what he had read in it. Rosalya and Alexy were chattering talking about the fashion show that took place in the city.

"I know! I head Donatella Versace herself will be part of the judging panel."

"I heard that Andrej Perdij will also be part of it." said Alexy fanning his face with his hand. Still looking out of the window, Rosaline was glad that her hand covered her mouth because otherwise she would be smiling and she didn't like smiling in a place where there were people she didn't really know. She had just made that mistake before and now she regretted it. She wasn't supposed to get familiar with these people. Still, it was just like Alexy to fangirl over Andrej Perdij. Whoever that person was.

"Rose bud you've been awfully quiet, what's up?" he asked looking at her concerned. She shifted her gaze from the outside to Alexy.

"Nothing." she lied he narrowed his eyes knowingly. "I am just a little tired." She admitted. Alexy grinned sheepishly.

"I suppose I should take blame for that."

"Yes you should." She said mercilessly. "Who throws a party one day before the start of term?" Alexy pouted.

"Leo also…"

"it was your idea don't blame Leo."

"Ha-ha! She likes me more than you." Said Leo wrapping his arms around Rosie's waist. She rolled her eyes Alexy glared daggers into Leo while he stuck out his tongue at the blue haired boy. Rosalya was laughing. Lysander looked at them momentarily forgetting his song, notebook and other jumbled emotions in his head.

"You don't like Leo more than me, do you?" asked Alexy in an exaggerated tragically voice.

"I like you both but not the same way."

"So you do like Leo more than me!" creid Alexy.

"I don't like one of you more than the other because you two are different people and I couldn't like both of you the same way. I like you as you are: two different individuals."

"You have a knack for saying way too serious things in a light atmosphere." Said Alexy.

"It's just the way I am."

"You have a tiny waist." Leo blurted. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Alexy was confused, Rosalya still driving was confused by his comment.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rosalya asked.

"That I can wrap one whole arm around all your waist!" he reached out his arm but Rosie took his arm.

"I am not an experimentation subject Leo." She said mildly. Leo made his puppy eyes to her and she looked at him squarely.

"Puppy eyes don't work on me." Alexy smiled devilishly and jumped at the opportunity to force her to talk.

"Then what works on you?" he asked wiggling her eyebrows. She shrugged her shoulders.

"And you?"

"Well, let's see. Lots of attention, love and sex, sex, sex." He said the last one as a joke knowing that rosie would get embarrassed. And when he looked at her she was indeed blushing a little. However, Leo was eyeing him quite blatantly, lip curling devilishly and without remorse. Alexy was sure he was going to get an erection if he didn't stop eyeing him. Fortunately Rosie distracted his attention.

"Oh." he turned to her confused by her worried expression.

"What?" he asked her. She jerked chin forward and Alexy turned around surprised by the immense traffic jam. Alexy eyes opened like plates.

"Holy shit!" he turned to Rosaline.

"What now?"

"This is the part where we run." She opened the door of the care that luckily was beside street. She didn't look at Leo or Alexy and sarted running without saying goodbye. Alexy looked at Leo.

"We also have to go and thanks Rosa." Alexy gathered his things and got out. Leo following suit. He then peered into the passengers seat where Rosalya was looking at him expectantly.

"Oh and please text me about that plan you have I think I might find a way to work." Rosalya smiled like a chesire cat at this.

"Okay." And alexy closed the door running like a devil trying to get to work on time.

Later, alexy would get to work but his mind was not on work it was on the plan. His mind racing a million miles per minute, his head already plotting, creating and guessing, hatching the great plan.

The plan to get Lysander Ainsworth and Rosaline Walker together.

It was almost midnight when Leo, Alexy and Rosaline arrived to their apartment. The three of them were exhausted particularly Rosaline who wasn't used to work because she had never worked before at all. She collapsed, sinking gratefully into the soft, leathery sofa.

"I really want to sleep." She said rubbing her eyes with her fingers, trying to keep herself awake. Alexy thought that she looked particularly adorable while she did that.

"But I thought you said you had homework." she looked at him ruefully.

"While I was waiting for you guys I did half of my homework."

"When is it due?"

"In two weeks."

"And you already have it done?!"

"I know some of the material beforehand." Alexy looked at her incredulously while she stifled a yawn with her hand.

"Do you?" asked Leo. She looked at both of them looking non-chalant.

"Yeah. Now, how about we eat some food?" she got up and walked tiredly to the kitchen without changing her clothes. At home she wore a loose training trousers and a loose black shirt with a tank top underneath. He had seen her without that loose short and alexy had to admit she had quite a nice body, especially…

"Alexy! DID YOU EAT MY AVOCADO SANDWICH?!" Alexy gulped, he looked at Leo but he just threw his hands up and walked away. The little git. He looked at the kitchen door to find Roslaine standing with her eyes flaming, jaw clenched and hands on her hips. Anger written on every feature of her face. Alexy though that she looked very cute when she was angry but he knew that she was also dangerous, he had seen her beat the shit out of a whole gang with her bare fists. How she didn't do that to him every time she was angry Alexy would never know. She liked him obviously and right now he was glad about it.

"Er…well, maybe I did so because it was a hasty morning." He said weakly. Rosaline's shoulder slumped a little and her gaze softened. But it only lasted a moment. She shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"I am sorry?" Alexy said weakly. Rosaline looked at him angrily but then she did something unexpected. She groaned, raising her head and rolling her eyes backwards. She muttered something in a language that Leo didn't understand.

"You're my friend. You know that, do you?" she asked him. Alexy nodded.

"and as my friend I think you should remember that I told you that that sandwich was my dinner, right?" he looked at her hopelessly.

"I…" he was at loss to what to say. He knew that Rosaline' economical situation was a bit…difficult and that she planned everything carefully. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Then she smiled and looked at him, attempting a half-smile.

"It's okay." She said and walked to her room, closing it softly. He turned and saw Leo drapped casually on the sofa.

"Ya know, love, I think she should demand something from you but she doesn't. I don't know why." He said as he examined his nails.

"That's because she's selfless." said Alexy automatically.

"Oh, really?" he asked sarcastically looking at him bitterly. "because you know her so well, don't you?" he walked closer to him until they were nose to nose. "why don't you tell her you like her? Or are you so…" Alexy grabbed Leo by his shirt and kissed him fiercely, Leo seemed surprised but he didn't object as he dug his fingers on his hair and kissed him deeper. When they paused for air Alexy looked at Leo squarely.

"I may like her but it isn't her who I snog." Leo groaned and Alexy could feel why. He grabbed him by the back of his shirt and bit hard on his neck.

"I think we need to get out before we get started." At that Alexy snapped. He pushed him away roughly.

"Who said we were doing anything?" said Alexy crossing his arms, creating a little space between them. Leo just raised an eyebrow and said.

"Fine." He said turning around and walking to the corridor. He paused by the door jamb to eye him lazily. "When you're broken by the sexual tension you can come to me anytime." He said in a whisper that sent shivers down his body. When he heard the door close, Alexy collapsed on his knees on the floor covering his face with his hands to hide the red in his cheeks. He was a relationship type of guy, so why did this one that obviously wasn't a relationship type guy drive him so mad?

Surely it was only a one-timing thing?

Wasn't it?


	7. Chapter 7 Rosalya

Chapter 8: Rosalya

When the boys and Rosaline left Rosalya turned her attention to Lysander. She knew they would be stuck in the traffic jam for some time so she might as well take advantage of it.

"So how was your day, Lys-baby?" he looked at her almost lost in thoughts.

"It was good seeing everyone again."

"Yeah, lucky that we found the owner of the notebook so fast don't you think?" Lysander's conflicted eyes were something that confused Rosalya.

"Indeed." he said sadly.

"You wanted to continue reading that notebook, didn't you?" said Rosalya hitting the nerve expertly. The silver haired boy sighed.

"Yes but I don't know what to do Rosalya, I shouldn't be wishing to read her stuff but…I do."

"There is nothing wrong with curiosity." _This again._ thought Rosalya.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"But the cat died knowing."

"What's your point Rosalya?"

"That you should maybe ask her to let you read that story."

"It would be rude."

"Look if a not hot guy asked that girl to read her notebook she would probably kill them but if a hot guy, such as thyself. Thou shalt not be denied."

"Rosa she doesn't like me. She barely knows me."

"But you like her."

"I like her writing." _You like her!_ Wanted to scream Rosalya at Lysander but she knew that that wouldn't exactly help in her case so she tried another angle.

"Why not just tell her that?"

"Rosa, I barged into the things of another person. That is the…"

"thing normal people do." finished Rosalya for him. "Barge into each other's business, really Lysander I don't see why you're like this. It's over you know, she's gone and you have moved on." When Lysander didn't reply Rosalya huffed exasperated and said. "you can start again." he looked at her with an unconvinced smile.

"I am not sure about that."

Rosalya wanted to chop his head off.


	8. Chapter 8 Rosaline

Chapter 8 Rosaline

Rosaline was in her room finishing her homework. Her stomach growled and she sighed. She got up and walked to her drawers, she took out the bag full of emergency food for occasions like this. After debating with herself a few moments he picked up the dried fruits and opened the ziplock bag eating nuts, pistachios and peanuts which her favorites. But they couldn't compare to traditional home-made meal. Suddenly she was being sucked into the past.

The day when _he_ had asked her.

"_No." she had said without hesitation even surprising herself a little because she had thought that she did like him._

"_Why not?" he asked hurt invading his voice._

"_I am not like them. I am not going to marry off to someone to finance my studies. I can't, I just…I can't, okay?" he looked at her for a long time and said._

"_What if you were to marry me temporarily? You could, you could use the money of my parents to pay all your studies and we would get divorced after 3 months after you finish paying for everything you need." She shook her head. _

"_I am not going to take advantage of you, I am not going to break your heart."_

"_It would be a pleasure to have my heart broken by you." he mumbled looking down. She recognized that phrase, Agustus Waters had said that to Hazel Grace. She wasn't sure if he had read it or was just saying at as in impromptu. _

_It didn't matter to her, she wasn't going to be that type of person. _

"_No. I like you but I don't love you. You know that, right?"_

"_I am not sure about that." She then did the only physical affection she had shown to someone for a long time. She put her hand under his chin and lifted it._

"_Yes I like you and that's why I am not going to do something as horrible as that."_

"_You wouldn't do it to anyone, even if you had the chance." She stroked his cheekbone with her thumb and she hugged him. Aprubtly, but tightly. He didn't move, he just stood there in shock, she pulled away and for the first time in a very long time she smiled at him. There were tears in her eyes. She did like him but she couldn't do it, she couldn't take advantage of someone she loved like a brother and she couldn't marry him. No, she wasn't ready for something like that. She wanted other things first. Things that she would only find if she went away from home. _

_But she had to do it on her own._

She sighed and looked around her, the room that she had rented was small, her apartment was old and was even very hard to find. She didn't have enough to pay for all the things she wanted, just the basic things. And then were her textbooks, copybooks, printer and all the other stuff that luckily, she had prepared for her first year. Thank god, she had saved all that money for 2 years. It wasn't much but it had saved her from freaking out. She didn't have for buying new clothes, or electronic devices. Well, it wasn't as if she didn't have money for that but she felt it was better to save it just in case she needed it for something else.

Still she had the chance. The chance to make a dream com true and she was going to give it her all. She finished her ziplock bag of nuts and returned her attention to her homework.

She was far from aware that the wheels of fate were already turning. Some romanticists would argue that in her favor others who were cynical would argue that it was against her. Either way, Rosaline wasn't aware the adventures she would start taking place in her life. The possibilities that would be created for her. Particularly, those concerning acertain silver hired boy.

All for doing what she did. An act of kindness.

.Beep.

Rosaline groaned a tossed. The alarm didn't stop it's infernal beeping. She wanted nothing more than to smash her alarm clock. Stay in her warm, comfortable bed and sleep all day but there were things that needed to be done. She got up shivering from the cold weather that Amoris City had been suffering this season.

She walked, got her creams and walked to the common bathroom that she had claimed as her own. Leo and Alexy usually shared the bathroom that was in the room of Leo btu for some reason Alexy was coming out of the shower using up half of the supply of hot water. She sighed and without saying a word to Alexy she closed the bathroom door. She didn't say anything to Alexy not because she was angry with him but because she was in bad mood in the beginning of the morning and she had warned both boys that they shouldn't talk to her in the morning unless she was in the kitchen. They were always too busy to talk anyways. Alexy and leo usually were worried about their clothes, make-up and their bags whereas Rosie was worried about clean clothes, warm food and her books.

She took a quick hot water shower and applied on her favorite nivea body lotion, her face creams (prescribed by the dermatologist when she was 16, of course) and put on her clothes, this time she was wearing the same black skirt but with a bow-tie shirt, black boots, a silver chain that held her copper ring, gloves, an t-shirt underneath her bow-tie shirt and a fitted v necked sweater. She also wanted to wear a trench coat but she needed to cook breakfast first.

She went into to the kitchen where much to her surprise Alexy had made breakfast, when it was her job to cook the meals. Alexy was just making her favorite, green berry flavored tea and setting it on the kitchen table when he saw her and gave her an uneasy smile.

"Morning?" he said and Rosaline sighed.

"I thought it was my job to make the meals." Alexy bit his lip.

"erm…that is…" she was surprised that Alexy was blushing.

"Lex, I am not angry at you. you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to make it up to you." he said in a small voice. Rosie then did something that surprised Alexy she hugged him. He was taken aback but then all tension was finally leaving him. It more about Leo than his little fight with Rosie but he couldn't tell her that. She was so innocent. He buried his face on her shoulder. She rubbed his back gently.

"Alexy, this isn't about our fight, right?" he was surprised but not surprised at the same time, it was in the oddest moments when rosie was perceptive.

"Yeah." He didn't want to move he just wanted to hug this girl but that, for some reason made him feel confused.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Wouldn't want to ruin your innocent mind." He murmured. She laughed.

"My mind isn't as innocent as you think it is." At that Alexy laughed and pulled away, his eyes widened and blush creeped on his face when he saw Leo leaning on the doorjamb looking hotter than usual. Fitted dark, white button up shirt (three buttons open), a short navy blazer, polished black shoes and his hair mussed as if he had rolled out of bed or spent 2 hours in front of the mirror to create the sexy, bed hair. Rosie turned around surprised by Alexy's reaction and looked at Leo her eyebrows raised and her eyes widened. After a moment of awkward silence in which Leo lazily checked Alexy out, rosie's eyes narrowed.

"you look very handsome, Leo." His eyes's slid from Alexy to hers and he smiled at her.

"I assume that's your way of saying that I look fucking hot." Rosie rolled her eyes.

"My, how confident."

"I am."

"It's good but remember Leo, that pretending a bit humility isn't going to make you less attractive."

"So you're saying I am hot." Leo said that to piss Alexy off but Alexy obviously wasn't because he knew of the bluntness of Rosie and smiled before she got the words out of her mouth.

"of course you are." She said nonchalantly brushing past him. "I am not blind." She said as she walked to her own room starting to pack her things for the day, which left Alexy and Leo alone for at least 15 minutes. Surely in 15 miniutes they could have express sex right?

"You forgot, didn't you?" said Leo boldly looking at Alexy's lips.

_What? That I was supposedly angry at you? that I want o fuck you so hard right now that I'd kneel and beg on my knees?_

"Hello? Earth to Alexy?" said Leo waving his hand in front of the blue-haired boy's face before he snapped out of the trance and said in a rather constricted voice.

"What?" leo's lips curled wickedly as if he was satisfied on the effect he was having on Alexy.

"That we had to wear formal clothing for today's lesson." At that all the impropriate thoughts that Alexy was having of Leo came to stop like a cab in new York city. His lips parted and he practically rushed out of the kitchen when Leo stopped him, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Whoa, calm down there you laid your outfit yesterday remember?" murmured Leo, breath tickling his lips. Alexy tensed as he realized that he was so close, so close that he could have reached Leo's lips and tear them apart with his mouth but fashion was his passion and as much as he wanted to fuck Leo he had other things to worry about. He pushed Leo and sprinted to his room leaving Leo confused and frustrated in the doorway.


	9. Chapter 9 Leo

Chapter 9: Leo

Leo wasn't the type of guy who like to be ignored. He considered himself as a fairly normal guy, a normal gay guy categorized as a playboy, whose ability to charm had never failed but for some reason he couldn't seem to be able to conquer Alexy. True, he did fuck, once or twice or…well that didn't matter. The point was that Alexy hadn't _fallen_ for him and that drove Leo mad to no end.

_What must I do so that he notices me?_ was the question that kept bothering his mind.

Leo half wanted to strangle Alexy and half fuck him all night but he knew better than doing something like that because a girl lived with them and not that he minded doing it in a girl's presence, he didn't give a fuck doing noise or doing naughty things but Alexy wouldn't have it and he had to admit he felt jealous.

And he wouldn't admit it but he felt respect for the girl. She was kind to him but he felt she was so stupid sometimes. He didn't know if she was pretending to be innocent or she genuinely didn't understand easy words like pussy whipped. He didn't think that she was innocent like Alexy did but rather that she lacked some…words? Experiences? It was hard to tell. She didn't talk about herself at all and always shone the spotlight on others, probably on purpose to not talk about herself on purpose.

She wasn't the only one, though. Alexy also seemed to be hiding something, going on trips early on Saturday mornings, or random trips he did on the course of the week coming weary and teary. Leo questioned him to no end but he would always change the subject. Rosaline on the other hand didn't ask but whenever she saw him coming from one of his trips she always asked him whether he wanted her to cook something.

Normally, alexy asked for tea and she would make him something little and have a pleasant talk about fashion. Or course of fashion though Leo, that girl loved fashion but knew nothing and alexy in change also asked about science which she talked to him about, her eyes sparkling and her hands gesturing animatedly. Then they would talk about this book that movie, this accessory, that celebrity's outfit but she would always, always talk to him and then ask in the end.

"Better?" alexy would look at her and give her a smile he knew was only reserved for those he loved and said.

"Still starving." And she would smile and get up and go to cook. During that whole time Leo would be sitting on his computer "working" on this or that but he's actually be combusting in flames of jealousy for not being the one comforting the blue haired boy. And not that Leo didn't hide things but he was better at hiding things than Alexy and Rosaline. Who he sensed didn't have experience in doing such things.

There was the sound of a door opening and Rosaline came out. Trench coat, black skirt, tie bow shirt, black leather bag slung over her shoulder. No make-up only glossy chapstick which was as close to make-up that he had seen her wear and he an aspiring make-up artist, knew about make-up. Leo was fascinated by the way she didn't try to hide her imperfections, the way she didn't bother to cover up a zit or black head, or the way she didn't bother in taming her eyebrows (except the middle part of course), or didn't curl her eyelashes or bother keeping her nails long or even painting them or the way she always, always kept her hair tied sometimes half undone but with always something holding her hair away from her face. Or French braid. He didn't know if it was because she didn't know how to use make-up or because she had true, real confidence in herself and frankly he wasn't sure either.

She paused looking at his eyes, something she did with most people. He had seen her looking at others but she did so in the distance, she didn't go talk to them but she checked out it didn't matter if it was a guy or a girl, she looked closely.

"I don't know what you and Alexy are fighting over but make up the tension is starting to affect me." At that Leo snapped, how dare SHE tell him what to do. When she didn't even notice the obvious feelings Alexy harbored over her.

"Oh and I suppose you wouldn't like to go and kiss his ass so that he can fuck you already." The words left his mouth before he could stop them and he regretted them the moment he said them because he did like her, but he was so jealous. And right now there was hurt in her eyes but it died quickly, when she blinked, her hands clenched into fists. She walked to him slowly and Leo was actually afraid for his life he had seen the girl beat the shit out of a whole gang with bare fists. Scary but she merely walked to him and jabbed a finger on his chest painfully.

"How dare you suggest such a thing when I don't like him that way." Leo was about to make a nasty retort but she beat him to it. "and he obviously doesn't either." He was shocked at this. The way Rosie only showed physical affection to Alexy. The way Alexy only talked to her his private secrets. But it couldn't be…could it? That she only like Alexy as a good friend? That perhaps… she maybe liked Leo that way? Someone like him?

And just friends?

"He likes someone else and that someone is you. If you can't see it you sure as hell don't deserve Alexy even if you are my friend." and with that she stormed out of the apartment bangging the door shut. Leo was about to go after her when a voice interrupted him.

"what was that?" Leo was about to answer when he turned around and his mouth stopped in mid-sentence and dropped open to the magnificent sight in front of him. Alexy was in skinny dark blue jeans, formal button up with blue vertical lines and a casual jacket with a backpack slinging over his shoulder while his hair was combed back.

.Hot.

Leo covered the space between them in 2 strides and pinned him against the door.

"but what?" was all he the chance to say before he started attacking his mouth with desperation, tongue sliding between his lips and hands grabbing his arse. Alexy gasped and stiffened at his moves his hands curling into fists on his shoulders. Leo didn't waver he kissed him hungrily trying to tell his feelings through his actions. But it seemed Alexy wasn't having it.

"Leo wait." He gasped but the other boy wasn't having it. He kissed him harder and grabbed him only where he knew he could make sure of what he was feeling. And he felt giddy when he realized he was hard but stopped short when he felt something warm tickling the side of his cheek. He pulled away surprised to see a stray tear running down his right cheek, his face flushed with ecstasy but also something else. Something he couldn't quite indentify.

"I'm sorry." Was what he said as he walked past him and going out of the door, leaving Leo confused. When he turned around to see if he was really gone the half-open door was enough proof to him and kicked angrily at the wall with his foot.

This day couldn't become worse, could it?


End file.
